1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to compositions of matter and, more particularly, to such compositions as are suitable for cosmetic wear surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been numerous efforts to develop materials for accommodating the ongoing need for wear surfaces which are intended primarily for decorative purposes, such as, for example, kitchen and bathroom fixtures, wall coverings, tops for both furniture and display fixtures, and the like. These current compositions have been of various characters; one well known type being high pressure laminates which, understandably, comprehend a multiplicity of layers of wood, fiber board, or the like. However, such have recognized disadvantages in that if any damage is effected to the surface, the component cannot be artistically repaired and is subject to replacement. Additionally, the durability of these laminates is limited to certain conditions which may tend to cause this product to delaminate, that is bring about a parting of the laminae and the substrate.
Another composition consists of cultured marble which includes a thin outer surface finish, as of polyester which cannot withstand long term wear, scratches, thermo-shock, cuts, abrasions, and the like. Thus, after a limited period of use such material may readily lose its attractiveness and require replacement since repair is impossible. Cultured marble also readily shatters upon any sudden impact and is subject to stress.
Another category of compositions which has been widely used, but with accepted deficiencies, is the ceramics. Such are recognizedly most fragile and unable to withstand but minimal impact as might be received during ordinary usage with consequent shattering. The impossibility of restoring cracked ceramic to its original state is, of course, understood so that the user must accept the unsightliness caused by such cracking or undertake the substantial expense of replacing the particular article.
In this last mentioned category, there would be included the types wherein porcelainized steel and cast iron provide a substrate for the ceramic coating. Such material is also subject to chipping, cracking, and the like with the same impossibility of repair as in an article comprising ceramic alone.
The compositions heretofore utilized for primarily decorative wear surfaces have had various inherent defects which users have had to reluctantly observe.